Ever So Patient
by shivvy1080
Summary: AU Blaine Anderson is a 21 year old nurse who is on call the day 18 year old Kurt Hummel is brought in. What happens when their paths meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Ever So Patient

**Rating:** T for now but it will go up.

**Word count: **1,759

**Summary:** So this is an AU I though up based on something in Neighbours. No, you don't have to watch it in order to understand but you can just youtube "Chris and Aidan scenes Neighbours" if you want to see what I'm talking about. For those who do, yay!

Blaine Anderson is 21. At the age of 18 he was offered a diploma program by the Lima Memorial Hospital and he took it, because all he ever wanted to do was help people. Kurt Hummel is 18, on his summer break and getting ready to head for New York and NYADA. Kurt only came out to his dad in the last few months of senior year when the bullying got really bad and his Dad started to notice. Kurt is beaten in his Dad's garage. What happens when Blaine and Kurt's paths cross?

**Authors notes: **Saw this on Neighbours, decided it would be a cool Klaine story. Yay.

* * *

Fists. Feet. He was being hit everywhere they could reach him. There was so much pain and someone was yelling something but he couldn't hear what. Why wasn't anyone here? Why couldn't anyone help him? There was the sound of footsteps, then silence. And suddenly everything went black.

* * *

When Kurt Hummel is brought in by a wide-eyed looking mechanic he is breathing heavily, clutching his side, violently protesting that he doesn't need medical help and is completely fine. Blaine Anderson is a nurse on duty that night and happens across Kurt and the unnamed mechanic, bringing him in immediately to see Dr. Smythe. While he's being place down on a examination table he continuously protests that he's fine, he wasn't unconscious for long and he really just wants to go home. Blaine just stands in a corner and watches the scene unfold. An X-ray is ordered and while the mechanic is talking to Dr. Smythe Blaine goes over to talk to Kurt.  
"So... Care to tell anyone what happened?" Blaine muses, swabbing at the dried blood on Kurt's pale face. Blaine can't tell if it's side effect of shock, or if his complexion is naturally like that. Shockingly blue eyes flick up to meet Blaine's hazel ones.  
"None of your business," his voice is higher than expected, but moody and upset.  
"Alright. I get it." Blaine backs off slightly, cleaning off the blood on Kurt's ears.  
"I'm sorry." Kurt mumbles. "I just… I don't want anyone to make this a big deal."  
"I think it is a little bit of a big deal, Kurt," Blaine frowns.  
"I didn't see who did this OK?" Kurt all but shouts, "But, before I…" Kurt trails off uncomfortably, biting his lip. "I had a run in with a customer" Kurt avoids Blaine's eyes, shifts, visibly upset. Blaine stills his hands.  
"What was the argument about?"  
"He… He didn't like the fact that I was gay."  
"Kurt, you should probably tell someone. This is serious." Blaine frowned even further.  
"No, no no please don't tell my Dad. I just told him I'm gay and we're still trying to get back to normal. Please don't tell anyone, please." Kurt's eyes were wide with fear, he was begging.  
"Fine. But if anything more serious happens you have to tell someone, Kurt, OK?" Kurt only nods in reply.

After Kurt's Dad arrives there's a lot of yelling and questions, asking why this happened to his son? Who did it? Surely there must be evidence? But Kurt remained silent, saying that he didn't see who did it. After the X-Ray Kurt, after a lot of pushing and begging and nagging, was finally allowed home.  
"If there's anything wrong you have to come back, OK, Kurt?" Dr. Smythe remarked, handing him his discharge papers. Kurt nodded in reply, still short of breath.  
"Good. Come on, kiddo, we'll get you home."

* * *

The car on the drive home is silent. Kurt's struggling for breath and he doesn't really know what to say to his Dad. How would one start the conversation? "Hey Dad, how are you today? Me? Oh I just got beaten up in your garage so I am swell!" No.  
"Dad." Kurt's voice is softer than usual, trying to lessen the pain in his side when he breathes or talks.  
"Yeah kiddo?" Burt replies, not taking his hands off the wheel.  
"I'm sorry." Kurt muttered.  
"Hey, hey. No. This is not your fault, OK?" Burt was frowning. They pulled up at their house and Burt turned to face Kurt. "None of this is your fault. We're going to find who did this to you." Kurt nodded.  
"I... I left my phone at the garage. I'm going to go back and get it." Kurt really just wanted to be by himself for a few minutes, he didn't want his dad hovering over him.  
"Do you need me to drive you there?" Burt questioned as Kurt slid out of the car.  
"No, it's only a few minutes way, I can walk." With that, Kurt turned towards the garage and started walking. He was surprised his Dad didn't put up more of a fight to drive Kurt there, then again maybe Burt needed his space as well.

Sebastian and Blaine were both staring at Kurt's x-ray which had just come in.  
"Is that..." Blaine started to wonder aloud.  
"Mmhmm." Sebastian agreed.  
"So we should..."  
"Yeah."

* * *

Dizzy, dizzy, so dizzy. Things were blurring together. Kurt was clutching at one of the benches, his head spinning. He couldn't breathe, breathe was difficult he couldn't do it. Help, help. He couldn't scream, he couldn't breathe. He was going to die here.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Hummel, this is Blaine Anderson from the hospital. You're son, Kurt Hummel, was brought in earlier and we've just gotten his x-rays back. I'm afraid he needs to be brought back in, he has a fractured rib that's pressing against his lung and we're worried it may puncture. He needs surgery immediately so if you could bring him in that'd be, y'know... good." Blaine was worried for Kurt, sure he didn't know the boy but he was only eighteen. It was the summer holidays, he should be out partying and with friends, not getting beaten in some dark garage.  
"He's not here, he went out the garage to pick up his phone." There was concern, worry, in Burt's voice.  
"Uh.. well if you could go and get him that would probably be good." After a few more brief words, Blaine hung up the phone, praying that Burt got there in time.

* * *

Can't breathe, breathing's too difficult. It's all too difficult. He's gasping and no air's coming in, gripping at the floor for some kind of purchase, something to grab onto. He hears yelling, someone yelling his name. Muffled footsteps, a hand on his neck and someone grabbing his arm as they yell about something. Then it all just ebbs away.

* * *

Blaine was on call when they brought Kurt back in, he had an oxygen mask on and was paler than the first time Blaine saw him. The EMT's were listing off his injuries as doctors checked his vitals and rattled off medication they need. Burt was running along with them looking lost and confused. They were nearing the doors to surgery and Blaine knew that Burt couldn't follow them back there.

"Burt, you're going to have to wait out here. You can't follow them into surgery." Blaine laid a soft hand on Burt's shoulder, talking quietly.

"But that's... that's my boy. I need to know he's OK. I need to make sure he's fine." Burt struggled against Blaine's grip.

"Burt, he'll be fine. They'll fix the cracked rib and he'll be out soon, I promise." Blaine pleaded. Burt finally sagged in exhaustion.

"I found him. In the garage. He was just lying there and I was so terrified." Burt croaked, tears welling in his eyes.

"I know that's scary but he's fine. He'll be OK. You did the right thing." Blaine comforted, leading him over to the hard, plastic waiting chairs. "I've got to go back to work, but if anything happens I'll come tell you. And if you need any help, at all, you just ask for me, OK?" Burt nodded in reply. Blaine let out a deep sigh and walked off. Both Burt and Kurt shouldn't have to deal with this. Kurt was fresh out of school and Burt was obviously struggling to accept him. Blaine scrubbed a hand through his hair, walking off.

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt was out of surgery. He was patched up, pumped full of drugs, in his own room and sleeping peacefully. Burt was staying vigilant by his bedside, refusing to leave until his son was awake so he could check Kurt was OK. Blaine stood by the doorway and watched them for a moment, a small smile on his lips. Whilst Kurt and Burt's relationship still seemed to be a bit rocky, it seemed like Burt would be there for Kurt through anything. The thought made Blaine's chest give a painful pang. His father had barely spoken to him since he came out, barely wanting anything to do with him. With a rueful sigh, Blaine walked off to continue with his job.

* * *

It takes six hours for Kurt to finally awaken from his sleep, the doctor's said it was a side effect of using such heavy pain medication. His eyes are unfocused and he has a dopey grin on his face.

"Hey Dad," he laughs, "You're heeeeere."

"Y-yeah, Kurt. I'm here." Burt replies, "I'll always be here, kiddo."

"But you weren't there earlier." Kurt rolls his head, slurring his words slightly.

"What... What do you mean Kurt?" Burt frowned, terrified that his son secretly hated him. Admittedly Burt and Kurt had grew distant after Elizabeth's death, but he'd tried he really had. And while Kurt coming out to him was no big surprise, it was something that Burt was still struggling to comes to term with.

"When I got beaten up, silly." Kurt laughed. Burt's heart dropped. This was not something Kurt should be laughing about. Hell, he shouldn't have even gotten beaten up in the first place. "And I can't help that it happened. I mean, I'm sorry dude, but I like cocks and I don't care if you don't like that." Kurt pointed lazily, his words slurring even further. Apart from the initial shock of Kurt putting it so bluntly, Burt knew something was going on.

"What do you mean he didn't like it, Kurt?" Burt frowned, worried. Worried that his baby got beaten up for nothing he had control over.

"He didn't like that I was gaaaaaay." Kurt enunciated his words with a flourish of his hands. "I'm gonna have nap time. Night, Daddy." Kurt rolled over, quickly falling into a doze.

Burt was going to find who did this.

He was gonna find them and give them hell to pay.

* * *

**More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god you guys have very right in the whole god damned world to hate me.I'm so so so so sorry, it's just I'm in my last year of high school and I have to do so much work and it's hard to squeeze in time to write but I'm getting there I promise. Also, as was pointed out in the last chapter, Google is not a reliable source. Basically all my medical stuff was way off and Blaine's too young. But I'm not going to change it so let's just say it's artistic license. Also this hasn't been beta'd because I currently do not have a beta.**

**Please enjoy and please don't kill me.**

* * *

Finn and Rachel stood at the nurses desk near Kurt's room, a box of vegan cupcakes in Rachel's hands.

"Are you sure we should be here, what if he doesn't want to see us?" Rachel whispered.

"It's fine, you're his best friend! And I'm his friend. Plus our parents are dating so that must count for something, right?" Finn whispered back.

"Yeah... Ok. I'm just... I'm scared, Finn. This should never have happened to anyone, let alone Kurt." Rachel stared down at his shoes.

"I know, Rach. But we're gonna be there for him, the whole Glee club will." Finn gently knocked her shoulder as Blaine came walking up.

"Can I help you guys? You look a little lost." Blaine smiled slightly, his calm-happy-helping-nurse-face plastered on.

"We're here to see Kurt Hummel. Is he OK for visitors?" Rachel said in a rush, worried the answer would be no.

"Of course! Just uh.. be warned. He hasn't slept much and he's on a lot of pain medication so he may not be what you expect." Blaine laughed slightly. Finn and Rachel flashed worried looks at each other before walking towards Kurt's room. They stood at the doorway for a moment, looking at Kurt. He was laying still in the hospital bed, an IV drip sticking into his arm. His head was propped up on pillows and his mouth was slightly agape. He raised his eyebrows and grinned when he noticed Finn and Rachel.

"Heeeeeey! Finn! Raaachel! You caaaame!" Kurt slurred.

"Kurt, how are you?" Rachel rushed to his side, placing the cupcakes down on the bedside table, Finn not far behind.

"i am great. Like just.. really, really awesome." Kurt beamed at them. Especially since my favouritest people ever are here. Well. Taylor Lautner is my super top favourite," Kurt breathed, giggling. Rachel and Finn snorted with laughter.

"He is quite pretty," Rachel agreed.

"Hey Finn!" Kurt exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I am really, really, reeeeeally sorry for when I liked you. Like. Super sorry. Like I totally wanted to su-" Rachel clamped a hand down on Kurt's mouth before he could go any further.

"I haven't thought about that in... ages." Finn laughed awkwardly, "It's totally fine. We... uh.. brought you magazines!" Finn exclaimed, hurriedly changing the subject. He pulled a stack of Vogue magazines out of Rachel's large tote bag.

"Thanks, Finn!" Kurt clapped giddily. "I _love_ Vogue. It's so cool!"

"We have cupcakes if you're allowed them?" Rachel offered timidly.

"Yeaaaaaaah!" Kurt nodded. Rachel handed him one. Kurt took a large bite, then his eyes grew wide.

"How are they?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Really baaaad." Kurt scrunched his face in distaste, forcing himself to swallow. "You really can't cook, Rach." He blurted, Finn laugh.

"Hey! They're not that bad," Rachel exclaimed, elbowing Finn. Kurt smacked his lips, attempting to get rid of the taste.

"How is everything in here?" Blaine asked, popping his head in.

"Blaaaine!" Kurt all but yelled, "Blaine these are my friends! Guys this is my nurse, Nurse Blaine," Kurt giggled.

"Want more water?" Blaine asked, jotting something down on Kurt's chart.

"Nooooo. Thank you." Kurt shook his head, "Some pizza would be lovely though." Kurt's head lolled to the side.

"I'll uh... see what I can do," Blaine laughed.

"Is he uh... Ok. Y'know, in the head?" Finn enquired.

"Yeah, he's fine. It's just the painkillers, they're pretty strong. He'll be back to normal once they've worn off." Blaine smiled, still writing. He placed the chart down, leaving the room.

"BYYYE, BLAAAAAAAINE!" Kurt yelled.

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine shook his head, laughing as he talked over his shoulder.

After almost an hour of meaningless chatter Rachel went silent, her brow furrowing.

"Rachey pachey, you're all sad. Whyyyyy?" Kurt demanded.

"I just... I was really worried, Kurt." Rachel sniffled. Suddenly, she rushed forward, embracing Kurt as tight as possible without injuring him. "I was so scared when I got that call, Kurt. Never do anything like that to me again." Somehow, through his drug induced haze, Kurt managed to get the message.

"I won't, Rach." He smiled. His smile turned dopey again as he looked over Rachel's shoulder.

"Sorry guys, visiting hours are over and Kurt needs to get some rest." Blaine walked up to Kurt's bed, fiddling with some of the medicines.

"Bye Kurt, get some rest," Rachel whispered as she leaned down and kissed Kurt lightly on the forehead. Finn stepped up to Kurt's beside.

"Cya, bro. I.. Get better soon. I'm sorry this happened." He gave Kurt a slightly smile before both Finn and Rachel left the room. Kurt hummed slightly and wriggled his toes as Blaine fussed around his bed.

"They seem nice." Blaine commented, Kurt hummed in agreement, his eyes fluttering close briefly. "You a bit tired there?"

"Mmm.. sleepy." Kurt mumbled. Blaine leaned over him briefly to adjust his pillows.

"Go to sleep, you've done well today." Blaine said, writing something on Kurt's chart. "Your Dad will be back sometime soon, but I managed to get him home to get some sleep. He's a good man." Blaine was mainly just talking to himself. Quite frankly, he was jealous of how much Burt seemed to care for Kurt. It was something he had once wanted with his Dad.

"Night night Blaine." Kurt pulled his blankets up even further. "you're so pretty." Kurt muttered as he drifted off to sleep. Blaine blushed a stunning shade of scarlet. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Kurt, he was almost certain that Kurt would never say anything like that if he wasn't doped up. But still, Blaine couldn't help but realise how pretty Kurt was. He had stunning blue eyes, pale skin, pink lips, delicate fingers and the prettiest voice Blaine had ever heard. But... he couldn't. He couldn't let himself think about a patient like that. Blaine scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to maintain some level of professionalism before leaving the room.

Burt tossed and turned when he got home, unable to sleep. How could he when his baby was lying in a hospital bed? That was his son, he'd only just gotten used to the fact that he was leaving for New York, how was he supposed to deal with the fact that he'd been beaten? _And_ that it was partly Burt's fault? If Burt hadn't have gotten him to work in the garage during that Summer in order to spend more time with him, Kurt never would have met that customer and he wouldn't be in the hospital right now. How could Burt live with himself after knowing that this was his fault?

The sound of a phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts, Burt scrambled to pick it up, fearing that the worst had happened to Kurt.

"Hello?" Even to his own ears he sounded exhausted.

"Hi, Burt, it's Carole. I... uh... I just rang up to see how you're doing. Finn went to visit Kurt and I was just a little concerned about how you were coping with all of it." Carole was rambling, she was nervous.

"I... I'm fine, I guess." Burt didn't want to admit how he felt; he didn't want to tell Carole how guilty he felt, how bad he felt about the whole situation.

"Burt. We haven't been dating for long and I can already tell that you're lying. "Carole sighed. "Do you want me to come over?"

Burt was silent for a moment, "Yeah... Yeah I guess I'd like that." It would be good to have some form of human interaction outside of the nurses in the hospital who would keep looking at him with pity any time he was in the hospital.

When Carole arrived her arms were laden with plastic containers, each of them containing a different meal.

"I know that Kurt usually cooks for the both of you so I thought I'd bring some meals over, y'know so... you didn't have to worry about cooking or anything." Her smile faltered a bit upon registering her words, "I mean, not that Kurt is going to be in the hospital for a while I just thought that having meals already made for the both of you would take some stress off, so... yeah." Carole finished lamely.

"Thanks," Burt managed to smile, leading her into the kitchen. "Just... uh... put them in the freezer I guess." It felt weird, having someone other than Kurt in the house. There was a silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't tense. It was just... silence.

"I'm sorry," Carole whispered. "I'm sorry that this happened to Kurt. I'm sorry that you both have to go through this." That was all it took for Burt to cry, just for someone to finally say how shitty this situation was and he broke.

"He's my little boy. He's my baby and he's hurt and it's my fault." Carole pulled Burt into a tight hug. If I hadn't of sent him to work at the shop, he wouldn't be in that hospital bed right now. What if he can't go to New York? What if he can't sing or work on Broadway? What if I screwed up all his dreams?" Burt was reaching a point of hysteria.

"Shh, Burt you need to calm down. This isn't your fault. Kurt had a run in with a customer, but he's going to be fine. I know for a fact that he can still sing because Finn told me when he went it that Kurt sung Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star to them. This is Kurt, nothing is going to get in the way of his dreams. If anything, this will make him stronger. He's still your baby. He's going to love you no matter what." Carole soothed, rubbing his back. It took a while for Burt to calm down, he was finally letting out all the pain and anguish that he had bottled up.

"Now, how about I make you some dinner and you go and relax on the couch?" Carole said when Burt finally calmed down. Burt nodded slowly and shuffled off to the longue room. They hadn't been dating for long, but Carole had some strong feelings about Burt, and it hurt to see him this way.

When Kurt was finally released from hospital, he didn't think he'd have a happier day in his life. He smelt funky, he had bed hair, his face was breaking out and he missed his own bed. Still, on the plus side, Blaine was his nurse and by God that boy was attractive. Kurt already knew that he'd blurted out how pretty he though Blaine was when he was high on pain medication, and he should be mortified, but really he didn't care. Kurt was getting out of this town soon, he was going to New York, so what was the harm in telling his hot nurse that he was, in fact, as hot as the sun? Plus it wasn't like anything was going to happen. Blaine was Blaine and Kurt was, well, Kurt. Who would be interested in him?

"We're good to go, Kurt, I signed your discharge forms." Burt's voice pulled Kurt out of his reverie. Kurt smiled up at his Dad,

"Cool. I'm good to go." Gingerly, Kurt got up. There were still bruises and cuts healing all over his body. Burt grabbed Kurt's bag for him and they walked out of the door.

"Excited to go home?" Burt questioned as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah. I miss my own bed." Kurt smiled.

"Kurt!" A voice from behind them sounded, they both turned around and there was Blaine making his way down the hall. "I just got told you've been discharged." Blaine smiled.

"Um... yeah." Kurt smiled, confused as how to reply.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm happy for you. Uh... god luck in New York," Blaine smiled.

"You know about that?" Kurt frowned slight.

"Yeah, " Blaine replied, "you told me a few days ago. You were a bit high on pain medication at the time. Plus, you Dad mentioned it," Blaine gave a nod to Burt.

"Oh. Well. Thank you." Kurt smiled.

"Any time. Good luck." Blaine stuck out his hand for Kurt to shake. "Goodbye Kurt, Mr. Hummel." Blaine smiled and with that, he was gone.

"Nice boy," Burt commented as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah..." Kurt was still a bit dazed from the whole ordeal.

_Stupid, stupid Blaine,_ Blaine berated himself as he walked down the hallway_, you could not come off as more of a stalker if you tried. Oh good luck in New York, let me follow you and take creepy photos. _Blaine huffed angrily and walked up to the nurse's station.

"You got anything for me?" He questioned Wes, who was sitting behind a computer, typing away at something.

"Yeah, "Wes nodded to a stack of files. "You seemed pretty eager to say goodbye to Kurt," he grinned, "in fact, you've seemed pretty eager about the boy since he came in." Wes's grin grew wider. "And y'know... now that he's not your patient.." he trailed off.

"Fuck off," Blaine murmured, grabbing the files and walking off. How could Kurt of all people be interested in Blaine? Kurt was beautiful and talented and amazing. And Blaine was just... Blaine. Blaine shook his head and flipped open one of the files, determined to get on with his job and clear his mind of one Kurt Hummel.


End file.
